


My Sunshine in the Morning

by DigitalGhost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is cold, Bucky is tired, Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Stucky - Freeform, When i wrote this i too was sleepy, accidentally christmas, anyway, big spoon Bucky, cuddles in bed, little spoon steve, snuggles in bed, when I typed it up i was high, which is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Bucky just loves his mornings when Steve's in them.





	My Sunshine in the Morning

Bucky really liked his mornings.

Not that he generically liked mornings; oh, hell no. But _his_ specific mornings were one of his favorite parts of the day.

He’d wake up in embrace with Steve, sometimes Steve spooning him but usually Bucky would spoon the blonde, an easier task back when Steve was small and could snugly fit under Bucky’s chin like a Christmas present under the tree.

As the nights grew longer and colder, Bucky was ever so glad to be close to a warm body, as he seemed to get cold easier and more often after being in cryo freeze for so long. He was careful not to touch any skin (Steve’s or otherwise) with his metal arm, however, as he had done that once in the early morning and had strongly regretted it.

One morning in mid-December, Bucky found himself barely conscious enough to feel Steve’s deep breathing on his neck. He enjoyed the warmth from both the warm, slumbering body less than inches away from him, and a soft hand resting on his side, just below his rib cage.

He acknowledged all of these blessings, and felt so content that he drifted off again.

After some amount of time, Bucky felt Steve stretch slightly under the covers, and after a moment, the hand on Bucky’s waist was removed.

“Mmmgghmmm!” Bucky groaned, not even awake enough to open his eyes or say real words. He did, however, turn his head slightly to where Steve was in the process of getting off the bed. The disruption of the covers had let some cold air into the little cocoon of blankets, and his muscles tensed up a bit from the chill.

“‘Teeeeve,” He said almost inaudibly, even his ‘s’ too sleepy to appear. “‘Teeeeeve.”

‘Teve’ chuckled, and Bucky could easily imagine the blonde man’s smirk.

“Bucky, I have my morning run with Sam today,” Steve said, and the pressure on the bed returned as he climbed on over the blankers. He reached beneath the covers and peppered Bucky’s cheek, jaw, and neck with soft, cool kisses. Bucky smiled despite himself.

“Buck, could you look at me, let me see your beautiful eyes?” Asked Steve’s voice.

Bucky groaned again and turned away slightly from Steve. Slightly.

“Please?” Steve practically begged.

Bucky started to comply, but stopped abruptly, pulling the covers back over his face again.

“It’s so bright!” He mumbled loudly, and he heard Steve laugh. “You're mocking me!” He exclaimed, and blindly grabbed threw a pillow in where he thought Steve’s direction to be. He didn’t throw it hard, of course.

“You missed.” Steve said teasingly a moment later.

“I know, I heard it thump on the ground.” Bucky replied, a bit grumpy as he shifted onto his side.

“You know I love you, Buck.” Steve said affectionately as he went to get ready for his run.

“O’ course I know, you punk, it’s pretty dang obvious.” Bucky replied, smirking under his blanket.

Steve laughed again. “Well then, I promise plenty of cuddling, kissing and yummy breakfast that you don’t have to make when I get back. Deal?”

Bucky smiled contentedly, his eyes still closed as he drifted off and as Steve came back to deliver a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> high-ya people kudos and comment pls, this is my second marvel fic attempt and its still trash


End file.
